


Agaricus

by MordecaiTheHunter



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cetrion i hate you, F/F, F/M, M/M, a very broken timeline, but I Love You, gay Shang Tsung, starring that one pretty Tarkatan lady, thanks NRS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordecaiTheHunter/pseuds/MordecaiTheHunter
Summary: While those on Earthrealm and Outworld celebrate their victories and pick up the pieces of what's left behind, a storm is brewing. A storm that began the moment Cetrion failed to kill one Elder God.A fic describing the events that occur after the events of Mortal Kombat 11, and all the while, the story of Agaricus's revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

"We can ignore this no more!"

"Calm yourself. We must remain neutral on this matter."

"This is a deliberate act of disrespect towards us. It cannot be allowed to be continued any longer."

There was discontempt growing amongst the Elder Gods as Kronika's New Era slowly seemed to be coming to reality. The catastrophe that was being caused amongst the realms was, of course, no concern of theirs, however many times Raiden came to ask for their guidance. However, this apathy for the Titan's actions wouldn't last much longer, not after she had returned those specifically smited by the Elder Gods to life.

"We killed Shao Kahn," Argus loudly reminded the rest of his coven, "With our own hands! And this was after he was destined to die by the Shaolin's fire, yet survived because of the sorcerer's treachery." After an outburst of zeal, he seemed to compose himself. "He mustn't be allowed a third chance at life," he concluded, folding his hands on his lap.

A couple of heads nodded at this explanation. A couple more turned to stare harshly at the perpetrator's offspring that sat amongst them. Cetrion looked as calm as ever, taking the insults and accusations thrown at her mother in stride. However, after reading the room, she decided it was her turn to speak.

"It is true that my mother's plan is quite radical," she began, "She has always been an ambitious soul."

"Ambition," hummed the shadowy Cthulhu, "A grievous fault that appears to be hereditary."

"Our shared blood should not invalidate my words--" Cetrion attempted to continue before being interrupted by the animal-headed Maihes.

"Forgive us," he spoke, "But your shared blood makes accepting your opinion on this matter... difficult. It is also suspicious that you have yet to denounce your mother's behavior." All eyes fell once again on the Goddess of Virtue.

After a brief pause, Cetrion once again attempted, "While your suspicions are valid--"

"We mustn't hear any more of this," Argus slammed a fist on the arm of his throne, "As of right now, until Kronka is dealt with, we must deem Cetrion untrustworthy. She is too closely involved in this matter."

A couple of voices rang out in agreement. A few called for her removal from the throne room. It wasn't until one lone voice shouted out that order was restored.

"Friends! Friends!" Agaricus belted out. Quiet, peaceful Agaricus. He sat in on these meetings mostly to just stay in the Elder God loop. While the others debated and discussed, the Benevolent God of Decay would stare at his lap and brainstorm new mushroom patterns. However, he could no longer stand all the slander that was being thrown at his closest friend. The silence that filled the throne room after his outburst was mostly borne of surprise and confusion rather than any form of prestige, "Like all of us, Cetrion is a great and noble deity. As a Goddess of Virtue, we should trust that her interests lie in our divine balance. Furthermore," he glanced at the goddess in question, and after seeing a grin of appreciation begin to form on her lips, he continued, "She has always been kind to us, and even more generous to the realms. If we cannot trust in virtue and light," he shrugged, "Where can we put our trust?"

While a select few simply rolled their eyes, most of the Gods' words of mistrust and venom died on their lips. Maihes was the first to speak up again. "Does anyone still oppose to allowing Cetrion to speak?"

This time, all eyes fell on Argus. After his real fell to Shao Kahn's forces, he had always been the most anxious among the Elder Gods. Nevertheless, even he nodded and gruffly said, "Let her speak."

Agaricus turned a smiling eye to Cetrion, but saw that that grin had disappeared completely. Instead, a stone-cold face hard with resolve masked the friendly Goddess as she rose to her feet to speak.

"Unfortunately," she said somberly, "You are all correct. All except my dear Agaricus." She gestured to him with a tentacle. "I am too close to my mother to join in discussion on her destruction. While you may all see it as folly, my mother's plan to bring balance to the realms is not just foolproof. It is inevitable." At this, a couple of Gods exchanged confused glances, wondering if this was a plea or a confession. Argus's fist clenched on his throne.

"I have served the realms closely with you all for eons, and I would do so for many more," she continued, "But that is only if you come to see the wisdom in creating a new era."

"An era where that traitor still walks among us," Cthulhu interjected, his tentacles quivering.

"Shinnok must not be allowed to live," Atheia agreed sternly, her hand tightening on her spear.

"Cetrion..." Agaricus mumbled.

"You still do not see," Cetrion shook her head, "Shinnok must return so as to reestablish the balance. He was, and will be, the darkness to my light."

"If Shinnok is to return," Yu Ti mused, "Then he will certainly attempt his plan to conquer Earthrealm again. And then Raiden would simply kill him once more."

"Unless..." Argus scowled, "You intend to kill Raiden?"

"He stands in the way of our desired balance" she explained, a neutral look remaining stubbornly on her face, "His light outweighs the darkness in the cosmos. He must be removed if we are to maintain it."

"Remove him," Maihes growled, "And then the dark forces of Shinnok, the Netherrealm, Shao Kahn, and Kronika will certainly overwhelm the White Lotus and our other forces of light. A foursome of evil would be unstoppable!"

"You are wrong, Maihes," Argus said darkly, rising to his feet. Several looks of surprised fell upon him, but Cetrion looked hopeful, expecting him to come to her support.

"You are wrong," he continued, "Because it would not be a foursome." A blade appeared in his hands and he shot a glare at the Goddess of Virtue. "For there is one more dark force among us!" With that, he launched himself at Cetrion.

Cetrion flawlessly dodged the blow and kicked Argus in the gut, sending him crashing through Cthulhu and his throne. Atheia next rose to fight, alongside Volkye another flaming god of war. She deflected Atheia's spear and doused Volkye in a powerful torrent of water. After shoving Atheia aside, she increased the torrent's power, ignoring Volkye's screams, until he was nothing but a cloud of steam. The other Gods stared in shock, many of them witnessing the death of an Elder God for the first time.

As Volkye's steam cloud dissipated, so did the other Gods' aversions to kombat, and all but a few shot out of their thrones to take up arms. Those who were too slow, however, were trapped and tied to their stone chairs with vine-like tentacles. Bast the Beastly Goddess escaped her bonds by transforming into a serpent. The others, however, could only helplessly struggle as their thrones slowly grew red and exploded, dispatching them in a cloud of rubble.

Cetrion fought on, easily defeating and slaughtering the lesser Elder Gods. She caught Yu Ti and Xostoff in a twister and tore them each in half. Atheia fought to the bitter end, but even she was eventually disarmed and skewered with her own spear. Maithes caught her arm in his flail and was able to sink his teeth into her shoulder, but he was quickly knocked off and crushed by a summoned boulder. Bast was caught attempting to flee, but put up a decent fight before she, too, had a hole pierced through her chest. Bast's resilience, however, gave Argus and Cthulhu their time to recover, and they stood together as they approached Cetrion.

The two were enraged after watching their Guardian of Life kill all of their friends, but Argus didn't spare any words as he leapt again at the Goddess. Again, she dodged and parried his blows time and time again before Argus actually managed to plant a strike on her. After landing a kick on her stomach, he slashed twice with his sword at her shoulders. She blocked both with her tentacles, and even managed to latch onto Argus's legs. The tentacles immediately burst into flames, singing his legs and nearly ripping one off. But she wasn't able to follow through as a group of larger tentacles restricted her.

Cthulhu had grown to his true size and had hoisted Cetrion into the air, his claws out and ready to slice her to pieces. Before he could even lash out, a blinding light shined into his eyes, blinding him, but not enough to make him release his hold. But two meteors flying into either side of his massive head did daze him, and Cetrion slipped from his grip with ease. Before he could recover, she called forth a pillar of flames that engulfed him. A foul stench filled the area, and when the pillar burned out, there was no sign of the Great Old One. All that remained was Argus.

The Guardian of Edenia was limping, barely remaining on his feet. Still, he glared defiantly at Cetrion, his sword held limply in his hand. No sooner than he had raised it, she appeared behind him in a splash of water and swiftly snapped his neck. The old God fell motionless to the floor.

At last, the Goddess sighed, thinking everything completed. It had been ages since and Elder God has been killed, and yet, she had just killed a room full of them. Despite her previous ruthlessness, a tear rolled down her cheek.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her. Her mother did warn her that Raiden would appear soon after her victory. She quickly wiped the tear from her face and turned to meet Raiden.

However, when she turned around, it was not Raiden's old kind face she was met with, but the rough, grey, tearstained face of Agaricus. She prepared an attack but paused when she heard him speak one word.

"Why?" he asked, showing no sign of fear or aggression. The only emotion she sensed from him was betrayal and sorrow.

"I am sorry, old friend," Cetrion looked briefly at the floor.

Agaricus shook his head, the mushrooms upon his back began to swell, "You betrayed us. I defended you, and you betrayed us."

"I wish it had not come to this, Agaricus," Cetrion bit back tears. The others she merely tolerated, but Agaricus was close to her in ways the others weren't. She had hoped he would have simply died on his throne. "It is not too late. Fight by my side. Help me bring my mother's vision to light."

"No," he said sternly, "By the souls of my friends that you murdered, no! How could you?" His voice was rising. Cetrion had never seen him in battle, but she rather doubted his might.

"If you do not recognize my mother's will," she summoned a ring of stone and fire that orbited around her, "Then there is no place for you in the New Era." Remembering that obeying her mother justified all of this, she hardened her resolve, fully prepared to take on the God of Decay.

"You are fallen," Agaricus sorrowfully declared, "I want no part in anything you have to offer!" A toadstool ring surrounded the two as the mushrooms on his back grew to full size, two of them the size of his head.

With that final word, Cetrion attacked, firing stone pellets that shot straight through Agaricus. But rather than dying, he merely burst into a cloud of spores that recollected behind Cetrion. He caught her in a headlock and hurled her against the toadstool ring, where she bounced painfully off an invisible barrier. As she bounced back, she slammed her foot into Agaricus's chest, sending him hurtling into the barrier. She attempted to summon a meteor to crush him into the ground, but the barrier seemed to form a door around them, and the stone merely shattered on impact with it.

From Agaricus's palm spread on the ground, stringy fungus began to grow, each darting towards Cetrion. Step-for-step the goddess deflected every one of them with her tentacles until she realized that beneath her, the fungus had tied her to the ground. Agaricus charged at her and slammed one of his mushrooms into her head. The mushroom burst on impact but not before breaking the goddess's perfect nose and leaving poisonous resin covering her face.

With a loud cry of "Enough!" Cetrion broke free from the fungus and hovered in the air, wiping the poison harmlessly from her face as her nose snapped back into place. She caused fissures to form in the stone beneath them, separating the toadstool ring and destroying the barrier. Agaricus leapt to tackle her but an avalanche of stones slammed into him and pinned him to the floor. Suspended in the air by a stone and fire-filled tornado, Cetrion looked over the retrained god.

"Agaricus!" She shouted, trying to not stare too hard into his sad eyes, lest she feel regret, "I will tolerate you no longer..."

At that, she conjured a beam of pure divine energy and hurled it at Agaricus. Stone and Elder God dissolved upon contact with the beam, leaving a neat pile of ash and rubble on the stone floor.

Cetrion lowered herself to the ground, and making absolutely certain of his death, she blew a gust of air to scatter the pile. Beneath it, a single white mushroom sprouted from the floor.

Cetrion rose her foot, but she could only let it hover over the mushroom. Something within her forbid her from crushing it. She had just murdered all of her associates and had just killed her closest friend. She hadn't anything remaining of her brother but his severed head in the Netherrealm. She selfishly wanted, if anything, just a single reminder of Agaricus's existence. Who but Kronika would know what would come in the New Era?

She turned away from the mushroom to await Raiden's arrival. Surely, no harm could come from allowing Agaricus's legacy to live on in a common fungus.

-Ω-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter in which Takeda (one of the long-lost favs from MKX) returns

Jacqui hadn’t stopped checking her phone for hours. Takeda has texted in the morning to say that he and his dad had landed, but that was the last she heard from him. The logical side of her knew that nothing could go wrong at this point, but for some reason the simple drive from the airport to the farm was the most stressful. 

Her dad, calm as ever in his chair with a beer and book in his hands, noticed her stressing—and her non-stop pacing. Without looking up, he asked, “Nervous?” It was unlike her to react so extremely because of a boy, but that Takeda kid always seemed to get her his way.

Jacqui‘s head snapped toward her dad. She seemed to have forgotten he was there. “No,” she said earnestly, “Not nervous. Just…”

“Anxious?” Jax suggested.

“Yeah,” she nodded, checking her phone again. She was being forced to wrestle with the truth that she was really missing him. Save for her parents and Cassie when she went on a mission, she never really could say that she missed anyone, especially not a boyfriend. They’ve only been dating for a couple of months, but in that span they’ve really grown close, and Jacqui was dangerously close to saying something that she really meant. Her face grew hot just thinking about it.

As if reading her thoughts, her dad closed his book and finally turned to her. “Do you love that boy?” he asked simply, simple as asking how hot it was outside, but it made Jacqui’s heart spike to hear the word.

“I don’t know,” she said truthfully, trying to keep her voice neutral, “Is that weird? To just not know how you feel?” As strong as her feelings were for Takeda, she didn’t know if she was ready to say the word.

Sensing her uncertainty, Jax sighed and turned the whole chair to face her. “Look, Jacqui. I’m gonna be honest with you,” he paused for a bit, “I don’t like this boy.” Before she could groan in exasperation, he continued, “But I won’t like anyone you decide to date until I know they’re serious about you.” 

Jacqui had to nod, realizing that this was fair. As cliche as it was, she accepted that Takeda had to prove himself to her father. The only difference was that he was the first that had a chance of doing so.

“However,” Jax surprisingly continued, “If you say you love this boy, I’ll trust you and back off.”

Jacqui was stunned by this sudden change in attitude. Her dad had never offered an ultimatum like this before, but this showed that he was either; A) accepting that she was growing up and could make her own decisions, or B) warming up to Takeda. Either way, this was a win.

Her dad’s face, however, made it clear that he expected an answer. A couple of thoughts (mostly snarky comebacks) cycled through her mind but she knew she wasn’t ready to answer such a heavy question. Thankfully, before the silence grew too long, there was a knock on the door at the same time as her phone buzzed. 

Grateful for the distraction and elated at what the knock implied, she bolted to the door. She didn’t wait a moment before swinging it open, seeing Takeda for the first time in months. He was still wearing his armor and appeared shocked by how quickly Jacqui opened the door, shoving his hand in his pocket as soon as he saw her. “H-hey, Jacqui,” he said ever-so-smoothly. He had a brilliant greeting rehearsed, but his tongue tied at the sight of her. 

Without another moment of hesitation, Jacqui leapt into his arms, hoping that his jet-lag wasn’t so bad that he’d drop her. Luckily, his ninja-grip didn’t fail this time, despite his evident surprise. “Woah!” he said, with unquestionable charm, “Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Jacqui admitted. With the biggest smile, she looked down at him from her perch in his arms. Takeda looked up at the same beautiful face he saw that night in the forest, and fell in love all over again. He wasn’t afraid to admit to himself that he loved Jacqui. But to anyone else? Out of the question.

Now was especially not the time as Jax appeared in the doorway. While Jacqui missed it, Takeda was acutely aware of what her father’s expression meant. Heeding it, he moved his hands so that he was holding Jacqui up more by her knees than her thighs. Jax nodded approvingly. Takeda could throw punches with the best--as proved by the journey he and his dad had just gotten back from--but Jackson Briggs still scared the shit out of him. 

Realizing they had an audience, Jacqui turned to scowl at her father. “Dad,” she whisper-yelled, “Five minutes?”

“What?” Jax chuckled, “Y’all can’t kiss in front of me?” 

“Dad…” Jacqui groaned while her boyfriend turned red.

“Alright,” he threw his hands up in the air, a knowing smirk on his face as he walked back into the kitchen. As bad as it was, he had to admit he enjoyed giving them a hard time.

Once alone, Jacqui turned back to Takeda, whose stamina had finally reached its limit and had to put her down. “Now,” she smiled at him, “Where were we?”

“I think you mentioned kissing?” he suggested, a hopeful look in his eye. 

“You bet I did,” and with a final smirk, she pulled him in, their lips reuniting at last.

Kenshi, with a suitcase under each arm, didn’t have the heart to remind his son or Jacqui that he was there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot shorter, I know, but this has actually received a lot of unexpected love so I've already started on the next chapters! Thank you all for your kudos and comments, there's plenty more to come!


	3. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for the late update! I had a lot of trouble deciding on which direction I want this story to go, but now i have a plan set and you can expect more frequent updates from here (may or may not be motivated by the current pandemic :*)

The Kahn’s Palace had seen some changes since Kitana Kahn took up the leadership. While still remaining a fortress, the looming, egotistical statues were removed along with the severed heads mounted on spikes along the walls. She had promised a more peaceful rule to all—a promise that was met with relief to some and chagrin to others—and she intended to keep that promise. The beautification of Outworld and all of the attached realms was only the beginning of this project. 

Many of the heroes from the Battle for the Hourglass were honored with personal housing within the palace, but few actually accepted the invitation. Sheeva preferred her own kingdom,and Baraka had continued to drag his feet despite his insistence that he would want to keep a hand in Outworld politics. Of the many that refused the palace life, however, Jade and Kotal were among the few that eagerly accepted it. 

While unable to enjoy the lushness of royalty in the palace, the two enjoyed everything but. As a trusted advisor to the Kahnum—and her closest friend—Jade held a high status among the courts and the castle guard. Kotal hardly ever wore his regalia or even his token warpaint, so he was recognized only by those closest to him. Of those, only Erron Black and Reptile remained. Both Ermac and Ferra/Torr had disappeared mysteriously amidst all of the chaos of the war.

Regardless, Kotal preferred to spend his days with his wife, in their not-so-humble quarters in the palace. He often joked about the extensivity of their lifestyle, but Jade never heard him complain about the bathtub that could fit four of them or the cushioned armchair he liked to lounge in after workouts.

When she entered the quarters, returning from a long day of political affairs, it was there that her husband was sat, unsurprisingly. What was surprising was the company that sat across from him. 

“Vrnakh, Baraka,” Jade said to the former warlord. She was too used to seeing the Tarkatan chief either bloodied by battle or snarling at human children that stared too long, so he seemed out of place leisurely lounging on her and Kotal’s couch.

“Jade,” he nodded to her, sitting up straighter in her company, “Good. I was hoping you’d return before my departure.”

“Welcome back, my shining jewel,” Kotal smiled up at her from his chair, kissing her hand whenever she came close, “We must be sure to bar the doors before leaving. Look what pests have come in your absence.” He laughed as Baraka scowled good-naturedly at him.

“Had it not been for the company, I would not have stepped foot in this place,” he complained, “Too shiny. Too luxurious. Far too lavish for my tastes.”

“You say that only after enjoying these luxuries,” Kotal gestured to the cup of cocoa on the table in front of Baraka. 

He shrugged, “The cold months have come. It’d be foolish to turn down a warm beverage.”

Jade chuckled as she let her hair down. “You cannot be blamed Baraka,” she said, “Kotal’s cocoa is the stuff of legend.” Kotal just waved off the compliment as she rejoined them in the sitting room. “So, what warranted this visit.”

“Do not bother asking,” Kotal rolled his eyes, “His non-existent lips seem to be sealed on this matter.”

Baraka smiled, picking his cup up again, “It is as I said. I came merely for pleasurable company.” He looked too suspicious as he drank his cocoa, his mouth open wide to let the liquid flow through his massive teeth. There was definitely more to it. 

“And there’s a lack of that in your camp?” Jade teased, “You’re not one to check up on those outside of your race, Baraka.” Kotal nodded in agreement.

Baraka looked at them, both too curious and perceptive for their own good. Sighing, he relented, “Fine. If you must know, I am abandoning my tribe…”

They were expecting big news, but neither Kotal nor Jade were ready for this. They stared at the Tarkatan, eyes wide as they waited for him to explain.

“The winter months come. Tarkatans are not entirely… equipped for the cold. We must migrate, as is our custom.” He drained his cup before continuing, “However, when I said to you, Kotal—and to Kitana Kahnum following her ascension—I plan to share in Outworld’s rule, along with Queen Sheeva. I cannot do that from the deep deserts. I must stay to represent my people, even if that means they must walk without me.” Rage and the glee of victory were expressions that befitted Baraka’s vicious face, but sorrow was out of place. Jade and Kotal, both survivors of their people’s genocide, knew the feeling of isolation when surrounded by others outside of their culture. 

“I… am sure they are proud of the sacrifice you are making for them,” Kotal said solemnly, “Certainly, this is not abandonment. It is the mark of a great and noble leader, facing ostracism for the good of your people.” Were he able, he’d have walked over to the Tarkatan and put a hand on his shoulder. But such an action was impossible.

Baraka nodded, “Your sympathy is noted, Kotal. But it still tastes sour.” He finished his mug and stood, “But the cocoa is sweet. Thank you again.” He turned as though he meant to leave.

“Leaving already?” Jade asked, standing as well.

“I could stay,” he shrugged, “But Kotal went on constantly about how much he missed you. I believe I saw him shed a tear.” Now it was Kotal’s turn to scowl, much to the Tarkatan’s amusement.

“No,” Baraka shook his head, a laugh still rumbling in his throat, “I only intended a short visit. I must be with my tribe now, and prepare them for my departure…”

Jade frowned, “Well… I wish you and your tribe the best.” She wished she could offer more, “Know that you’ll always have friends here.”

Baraka nodded, “I will keep that in mind. Jade, Kotal. Farewell.” With that, he exited.

There was a brief silence that hung in the air as their guest’s footsteps disappeared down the hall. It was only broken when Kotal stretched his arms out, groaning from the effort. “To think,” he began, “That mere months ago, I would have called him my greatest enemy.”

Jade nodded, walking over to her seated husband, “Much has changed.” She ran her fingers through his hair. He had let it grown out far longer than he had when he wore the helm, yet he still shaved every other morning.

Kotal nearly seemed to purr at her touch, “Some things for the better.” He smiled and took her wrist in his hand, gently pulling her down so that he could kiss her, his free hand on her hip. 

There they remained for a blissful few seconds until Jade parted their lips. “You…” she whispered softly, “Haven’t bathed yet, have you?” She punctuated that with a few loud sniffs.

“Ah,” Kotal slumped against the back of his chair, feigning hurt, “You wound me, my jewel.”

She chuckled at his dramatic display, already moving to retrieve his wheelchair. “You insist that you’re able to prepare a bath yourself, yet you always wait for me to return.”

“What are you accusing me of?” he smirked, blue, glowing eyes following her.

“Either laziness,” she grunted as she pulled the chair off of the wall and unfolded it, rolling it over to him, “Or something more mischievous.”

“Mischievous? Me?” Kotal’s voice shook with suppressed laughter. He made sure to keep his arms strong despite his disability, but he still required Jade’s help in the transfer from recliner to wheelchair.

“Hm. I don’t think I’ve done enough today to warrant a bath,” she said casually as she pushed them towards their bathroom, “So you may have to take this one by yourself, Kotal.”

“Hardly,” he twisted to look back up at her, “My nose still works fine, my love.”

“Oh! Now you wound me, my dear.”

Ω

Minutes later, both were soaking in the giant tub, relaxing in each other’s embrace. Kotal was no stranger to bath salts, but he always felt that the foam and froth that Jade was known to put in the bath was far too much. But he was never one to complain so long as he got to have her in his arms.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke, quietly as to not disturb the peaceful moment. “Johnathan Cage contacted me today.”

“Hm?” Jade hummed, her eyes shut and near asleep, “And what did he say?”

“He wrote that he knew some people who could offer me…” he cleared his throat, “Physical therapy.”

“Oh.” Jade’s eyes snapped open at that, “And… do you intend to respond?” It was rare that he brought up topics such as this. In the months that he had spent recovering, he only briefly hoped that his legs would heal, a hope that was quickly dashed after a visit from Earthrealm doctors and Outworld mages. The former passingly suggested the use of cybernetics, which brought about the biggest outrage she had seen in him since the Tarkatan warcamp. Since then, the topic had been carefully tiptoed around and only brought up jokingly. For the longest time now, he seemed content getting around in his chair.

“I do,” he nodded, staring at nothing in particular, “He explained that while its unlikely my legs will ever function as they used to, I could learn to use crutches. I figured it would be worth the effort.”

“Are you sure, Kotal?” She asked, looking up at his less-than-determined face, “There’s no shame in the wheelchair. You’re not worth any less because of it.”

“I know that,” he replied, softly but sternly, “This is not about shame or worth. It is simply my desire, love.” 

Jade frowned. She knew Kotal well enough to know when there was more on his mind. But she also knew him well enough to know when he did or did not want to talk about something. She decided to let the topic drop for now. But she would certainly be sure to get more out of him later.

She felt such tension in the arm that was draped over her shoulders. She sighed and raised her hand up to massage his neck, receiving a sigh of pleasure from him. The massage quickly turned into her lightly running her nails over the prickly hair at the nape of his neck. It never failed that he would melt in her hands every time she did that. 

It wasn’t long until they closed what little distance separated them, their lips locking as the bathwater steamed around them. Then her hands were undoing the tie that held his hair up, and his were pulling her onto his lap. His bottom half was paralyzed, yes, but he had always been good with his hands.


End file.
